This invention relates to carpets and similar floor coverings and has particular reference to such coverings which are provided with means for securing the same into position on floors or the like.
When securing a carpet or a similar article to a floor, it has been a conventional practice to use tacks, snap buttons and other stoppers that are arranged at suitable intervals along the edges of the carpet. This method of securing carpets to the floor has the drawback that since the carpet is tacked in place at discontinual locations, it is susceptible to creases or puckers at such locations when attempting to keep the carpet taut. Furthermore, the tacked areas of the carpet are prone to get shrunk when laundered, or get swollen or slackened when brushed, resulting in unsightly, deformed surface appearance.
An advanced method is also known in which a plinth or baseboard is utilized, in place of discretely arranged tacks, for holding a marginal edge of a carpet in its continuity down on the floor, so that local deformation of the carpet may be eliminated. However, this is a rather time-consuming and tedious operation, and what is more, the plinth has to be removed each time the carpet is laundered.